Just Between Us
by Garnetg3m
Summary: Ruby and Jade find themselves in Elfenmoor where they discover a new world of possibilities as the explore the limits of their friendship (Rated M for reasons)


**A/N**

 **HELLO EVERYONE! And welcome to this fic (Whatever the flip this turns out to be).You might hate this or love this; but I haven't seen anything like this done before so this is a bit of a head-cannon... This little story is connected to my other story "Mischief", so go check that if you like this little thing (Thought this pairing is only hinted at in Chapter 8) this is basically more detail on their relationship. WARNING: This is for MATURE PEOPLE ONLY (I know if you`re underaged you`ll still read it)...But anyways enjoy**

"I`m telling you, it`s over here" Ruby ran towards the forest "Trust me Jade you're going to love it"

Jade followed quickly behind her, she ran faster towards the dark brown haired girl as they got deeper into the forest

"I`m trying to go as fast as I can" The black haired girl started to get tired as they walked farther

through the wilderness "When you said this place was in the forest, I never expected it to be this far"

Ruby slowed her pace and turned to her worried friend

"You have nothing to worry about Jade" The darker girl walked towards her friend, placing a supportive arm around her "We're almost there; all we need to do is cross this big rock... Trust me you won't regret it" She turned back around

"You better hope I don`t" Jade stated "Or you and I are going to have a very long conversation for wasting my time" She pouted

The two adolescent girls kept walking through the forest until they made it to a big shiny white singular oak tree.

"Woah" Jade looked at the pale oak in amazement "What is this tree doing here"

"I know right!?" Ruby was pleased with friends response "I've never seen this type of tree here before in my life" The darker girl squeaked with excitement

"None of the other tree around here look like this one" Jade pointed out

"Then what could this mean?" Ruby`s eyebrow arched in curiosity

The two girls started inspecting the tree to see if they could find a clue that could answer as to where the mysterious tree came from.

As the girls got closer to the tree roots a hole started to open; Ruby stepped closer to inspect the hole but failed as she slipped and fell through the black abyss

"Ruby!" Jade called out as she tried to reach for her friend, the lighter girl tried to see how far the hole might go; she kept waiting for her friend to respond, as the black haired girl leaned in to get a better view her hand slipped sending her through the same darkness as her friend.

* * *

The dark brown haired girl woke up; surrounded by a big field of colorful flowers

"What th-" Ruby stood up, dusting herself off as she looked around "Where am I" She looked around

The young girl saw her friend sleeping right next to her. Ruby moved closer towards the sleeping girl and lightly shook her

"Jade you have to wake up" The sleeping girl shifted to her side, ignoring the darker girls plead

"ten more minutes" She let out a groggy moan

Ruby let out a puff of air in frustration. After a few more failed attempts she hit Jades arm harder finally waking her up

"I`m ready!" Jade shouted out and sat up in surprize "Huh, this isn't my room" The young girl looked around, processing her surroundings "Ruby, where are we?"

Ruby sighed "You're impossible, you know that" she stood up and offered her hand to help her friend, the lighter girl took her hand and pulled herself up

"Oh, be quiet" She shot back "You still care about me though" The black haired girl joked

 _"I always do more than just care"_ Ruby always had a close connection with her best friend; and even more so when Sofia left to the castle. They would spend every waking hour of the day together and they would enjoy every second

"Why that smile" Jade lightly tugged on Ruby`s sleeve teasingly

"It`s nothing" She turned to her friend "Let`s find our way to the village" Ruby quickly changed the subject

"Oh you`re right" Jade's eyebrows furrowed "How did we get here in the first place" She wondered

* * *

"Oh my" The playful elf jumped up "I haven't seen humans here in years"

"Calm down Elfonso" The older elf commanded "Let`s go see if we can help them"

The two elves followed closely behind the two girls until they made it to the big mushroom forest.

"Excuse me humans" Elfred stopped the two girls in their tracks "You musn`t enter that part of the forest without some sort of protection; are you two lost?" He asked

The two girls stared at the two elves, not noticing at first what the two creatures were.

"Um, yes" Jade cleared her throat "Do you know what this is or where we are"

"Of course we can!" Elfonso`s excited tone quickly overcame him "This is Elvenmoor, the land of the elves!" He stated

"Elves?!" Ruby questioned a little too loudly

"Yes, this place is where all elves live" Elfred stood in front of his younger friend "In this place the sky is pink and the mushrooms are as tall as trees" He motioned to the landscape surrounding them

"This place is cool and all" Jade cut in "But can you help us get back to our village"

"Sure thing!" Elfonso jumped from mushroom to mushroom.

The four started their voyage through the dark and foggy part of the mushroom forest, and making it past the field of giant vegetables. As they continued the sky started to spiral

"This is where we`ll find the door back to the human realm" Elfred stated "We should see a shiny white door with gold engraving the rims of the design"

"Wow" Ruby looked up at the sky "This place is truly amazing"

"I know right" Elfonso cut in "It`s super fun here, we have so much fun everyday".

As they kept going, they passed multiple doors that entered different realms until they spotted the white door

"It has been a pleasure seeing humans here again" Elfred shook the two girls hands "Please come again anytime;we enjoyed your company very much"

"We'll even set up a cabin for your next visit." The younger elf jumped up "So make sure to come again very soon"

"Alright thank you very much" Ruby thanked both the elves

"We'll make sure come and visit as much as we can" The two girls said their goodbyes and walked through the gates back to their world.

* * *

"Are you ready to go back?" Jade turned to her friend with a bag in her hand

"I`m always ready" Ruby stuffed a shirt in her bag "I wonder what Elfred and Elfonso have prepared for us this week"

"Oh I'm sure it`ll be fun" The lighter teen opened the door "We always have fun with them"

The two girls exited Ruby`s room; as they made their way towards the front door, they said goodbye to Ruby's mother

"Good bye you two, be safe" Ms. Hanshaw sent the two teens on their way

 **Ruby POV**

Jade and I headed out of the village and towards the woods

"I really didn't think you would want to come this time" I brought up "Didn`t Thomas ask you on a date earlier this week?"

"Yeah he did" I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked down and smiled

The atmosphere darkened and there was a slight silence, Jade opened her mouth to say something but I cut in

"Why didn't you go then, you`ve had a major crush on him for the longest time" I cringed at the many memories of each encounter Jade has had with Thomas

"I know but" she sighed "I would rather spend my time off with my best friend" Her voice was almost inaudible but I was able to hear what she said

 _"She would rather spend time with me than go out with one of the cutest guys in Dunwitty"_ I felt my cheeks becoming warmer at the thought "You know it's not too late to turn back"

"Why would I" She giggled "I want to spend time with you instead of going on a date with someone I barely know"

"Well" I started "Isn't that the point of a date anyways; to get to know the person"

"To be honest" I looked at Jade "I was really nervous, I don't know how he would treat me if we would start going out"

"Well I can`t blame you there" I let out a small chuckle "It would be a plus if you knew him more, but he just started talking to you out of the blue"

"That's exactly why I hesitated" Jade stopped as we made it to the tree "I chose you" She turned to face me "I will always choose you, you're my best friend"

"But you could have a future with this guy" I stated "I want you to be happy"

"How about you though?" She asked "How about your happiness"

"My future is already written out" I sighed "I'm sure I'll be happy with it at some point" I looked at the tree "But anyways let's go to Elfenmoor. I'm sure Elfred and Elfonso are waiting for us"

"Y-Yeah, you're right" Jade walked closer towards the hole in the tree "See you on the otherside" Jade took her bag and hugged it while she hopped in the hole

I did the same thing and and we were directly transported to Elfenmoor.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ruby and Jade" Elfonso happily greeted the two human girls "You made it"

"We've set up early so you two can go to your cabin and settle in" Elfred suggested

"Alright thanks" Jade put her bag down and hugged the two elves "I'm starving... I hope there's pie" She joked

"Of course there is" Elfred smiled at the girl "We know how much you love our elders pies"

"Alright sound great" Ruby added

The four went to the big table that was always set in front of the girl`s cabin. They all took their places and they each grabbed a plate and served themselves some food

"You guys always make the best food" Ruby had a mouth full "I wish my mother could make things like this all the time"

"I agree" Jade took an extra spoon of potatoes "Though Ms. Hanshaw is a pretty good cook, this could amaze even the best chief in Dunnwitty; maybe even the chief of the castle"

"Oh" Elfred spoke "We do what we can with what we have" he put a big spoon of carrots in his mouth

After they all finished eating, they cleaned up the table and the two elves went on their way for the night. The two girls entered their cabin and set their bags down

* * *

"Today has been a long day" Jade threw herself on their shared bed "But the elves here are always like family, ya know" She stated

"Everytime we come here the days feel great" Ruby joined her friend on the bed "But I can't honestly say that this place isn't like home" She looked down and smiled "From the first day that we found this realm to now has been a marvelous adventure"

"It makes it even better since we're together" Jade took her friend's hand "If it weren't for you back then we would have never found this place"

"Yeah, thanks to my clumsiness we made new friends that quickly became family" The dark brown haired girl sighed and stood up from the bed "But anyways, I need a bath; are you going in after me?" She asked

 **Jade POV**

"Yeah, of course I am" I answered "So don't take so long"

"Okay whatever you say" Ruby turned away from me "I`ll try not to" She turned away from me and headed towards the bathroom

 _"Thanks to everything that you do"_ I kept repeating in my head _"I'm always able to do everything when I'm with you"_

To be completely honest I've always thought of Ruby as someone special to me but I never was able to tell her directly because I'm afraid. Ruby would do anything for her friends, but she always went took an extra step when it came to me

When we were only just nine years old She would go to great lengths for me; when I was sick she would`ve missed school and stay with me until I got better, which would result in her getting sick as well. She would even get me the things that she would know I need without being in the same room

 _"She means so much to me, I should do something special for her one day"_ I thought _"But for now I wonder what exactly would be her limit"_ With curiosity consuming my mind I waited until Ruby was done with her bath.

About an hour later Ruby came out of the bathroom with her nightgown on and her wet dark brown hair

"Your turn" She told me "I even warmed up the bath water for you so you won't have to wait for the water to boil yourself"

"You really didn't have to do all that you know" I stood from my spot "But thank you though"

"No problem" She sat back on the bed "Anything for you"

"You say that a lot you know" I pointed out "Would you really do _'Anything'_ for me?" I could hear the exaggeration in my voice

"Of course" She answered a bit too quickly "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" she questioned

I thought for a moment before I looked at her again. _"Should I really be doing this; she's my best friend, I wouldn't want anything to push her away"_ I walked to her side of the bed and sat down next to her _"But I really want to know how much she really cares"_

"Ruby" I spoke up "Can you please come closer to me?" As I approached her, she looked me in the eyes

"Sure thing" She walked up to me, only leaving a foot of distance between us "Why exactly do you need me this close though?" Ruby asked

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said closer" I got close enough for our toes to touch each

I looked deep into her eyes to see if she would back away, but I got nothing in return

"Ruby" I inched my face closer to hers "We're good friends, right?" I asked

"Do I even have to say it" She responded "I`ve known you for basically my whole life, if that doesn`t say we're close I don't know what will"

"Well how about this" I slid my hand down her arm and grabbed her hand "What if I say I want to do something... would you let me?"

Ruby looked down our interlocking fingers, I could feel her grip tightening as she looked me in the eyes

"Well, you never really ask me to do anything" She answered "But I don't see why not; though I can't think of anything that would need my permission"

"What if I say I want to try something that's not allowed in the human world?" Ruby`s eyes widened _"I think I finally got her"_ I thought "Something that I've been curious about, but also afraid to try with any boy that has come my way"

She didn't speak a word, no hesitation what so ever came from Ruby`s expression

"I want to kiss you" I finally said, her voice hitched at my request

"I don't know how the people in this realm really feel about that kind of stuff" I took her free hand and brought it up to my cheek

"It's not about what they think" I told her "It's about how you want this to play out" I smiled

"We're friends though" I could hear the break in her voice "And we're both girls" She tried to look down but I kept her eyes on my own

"Well then, what about this" I spoke up "What if we try it, and if we don`t like it we pretend like nothing ever happened and keep it between us"

"But what if we do?" She responded "What do we do then?"

"Then we will see where it takes us" I sat down to on the floor, bringing her down with me "I won`t let this ruin our friendship if that`s what you`re worried about"

Ruby looked down for a moment before staring me in the eyes again

"Okay" Was all I heard her say "I`ll let you do it"

* * *

To Jade`s surprise, Ruby pushed her back to lay down and lightly stroked her cheek

"Ru-" The black haired girl tried but wasn't able to speak as soft warm lips pressed onto her own lips.

The two girls layed on the floor side to side, both leaning towards each other for more

"I- again" Ruby leaned back in, experimenting with their mouths; Jade parted her lips as she licked the darker girls lips as if she was beginning for access, Ruby parted her lips allowing Jade's tongue to enter

Jade was caught off guard as Ruby dominated her mouth, The darker girl getting lost in the sensation

After a while Ruby started to lose track of her hands; The girl's hand started travelling down her partner's chest, she traced patterns as they were both overcome with the pleasure they both felt. The darker girl didn't realize what she was doing until she heard a slight moan coming from her friend

Ruby felt something squishy and warm in the palm of her hand, when she opened her eyes she noticed the girl under her was gripping at her nightgown and had her eyes shut tight. The darker girls breathe hitched as she quickly got off of her friend

"I`m sorry Jade" She started "I didn't mean to hurt you" Ruby got up from her spot and quickly went to her side of the bed "I overstepped my boundaries"

Jade stood up from the floor and made her way to her friends side

"Listen Ruby" She reached out to take her friend's hand but Ruby quickly pulled away "You didn't overstep anything, I'm the one who started the whole thing so it should be me apologizing; Not you"

"But it sounded like I hurt you" Ruby kept looking at the floor "I wasn't thinking at all" she quenched her hands into fist, Jade took one of her hands and pried it opened

"It didn't hurt at all Ruby" she cupped the darker girls hand "I was making that sound because it felt good"

"Then why did you hold on to me so tightly?" Ruby finally looked up at Jade

"I don't exactly know" She answered "My mind seemed to go blank in that moment" Jade smiled at her best friend "But I didn't hate it; in fact I think I might have liked it a little too much"

Ruby stared at the girl beside her and let out a small giggle "That's the funniest thing you've said all day"

"Whatever" Jade lighted pushed Ruby away, but never letting go of her hand "What do you want to do know then"

"I think we should call it a night" Ruby suggested "We don`t want Elfred and Elfonso wondering why we woke up so late in the morning"

"Okay then" Jade agreed "How about one more kiss then, for a good night" Ruby sighed

"I guess it`ll be fine" Ruby turned to face her friend again

The two girls exchanged one more kiss for the night. After they both pulled away Ruby turned to her side to fall asleep, with Jade doing the same thing.

Before the two girls drifted of to sleep Jade spoke up

"Ruby, are you still up?" She didn't move from her spot

"Yes I am, why?" Ruby turned to her friend

"Can you hold me as we fall asleep?" She asked, Ruby took a short while to answer "I- forget it, pretend I never said anything, night"

"Wait no" Ruby protested "I mean yes, I would also like to hold you"

Jade smiled and shifted closer to the dark brown haired girl, Ruby then wrapped her arms around her friend as Jade buried her face in the space between Ruby`s neck and collarbone

"Night Jade" Ruby whispered

"Night Ruby" and with that the two girls drifted of to sleep

* * *

The next few days passed by for the girls, They had their fun with the two elves and helped out in anything they could; which turned out to be a lot.

Jade noticed that Ruby never brought up what happened the first night they returned to Elfenmoor, well not in public at least.

Anytime the two girls were alone Ruby would always steal a kiss from her friend, but when they were in front of Elfred and Elfonso or any other citizen of the realm she acted like the best friend that was always there for her

In that back of her mind Jade understood why Ruby would do such a thing, but it kind of bothered her for reasons that seemed unclear to her.

Every night seemed to be just like the first, with the two exploring each others mouths before going to sleep in each other's arms

None of the two seemed to be complaining about their new found dynamic; They mostly enjoyed being this close to each other.

Until one faithful night, Jade felt the urge to have Ruby touch more than her chest

"Ruby I want to try something new tonight" She broke their kiss "Something a little more revealing" Jade suggested

Ruby didn't utter a sound and just looked at the girl under her

"I want you to feel me a bit more than just fabric" Jade admitted

She took Ruby`s hands and and placed them on the hem of her nightgown pulling it off in the process, Jade did the same thing to Ruby and in no time they their lips connected once again

Ruby kissed Jade with more rage and hunger, feeling her friends soft pale skin under her fingertips

She caressed every inch of her friends body enjoying every sound she would make

"I want to go there" Ruby brushed her hand over Jade`s abdomen and going lower as they continued to get lost in eachother

Jade nodded her head in approval, Ruby lowered her hand closer to her friends thighs; She felt heat radiating from her friend, as she got closer the her most sensitive area the lighter girl held on tightly to Ruby's back

Their breaths started getting more heavy as they didn`t break for air, hand going up and down eachothers figures

 **Jade POV**

I could feel my thighs getting wet as Ruby kept groping my breast

"M-more" I pleaded, Instead of kissing my lips again Ruby went down to my neck instead

She kept going down until she reached my abdomen and kissed her way back up; She kept her left hand on my chest as her right hand found its way to my thigh

I moaned as I felt her moist tongue tracing circles on my nipples

"I-" my voice hitched as Ruby continued, her actions became more intense as my nails gouged her back

As she kept going I wondered where exactly did she learn all the things she was doing to me, but I couldn't get a single word out as she started sucking on my neck

We kept going for a while until her hand made its way to my most sensitive area; Something inside me seemed to go off the moment she just barely touched me, I held on to her sides and closed my eyes as her finger became heavier on my area

"You`re so beautiful" Ruby whispered in my ear, She licked it as her hand kept teasingly making pressure on my cunt

"Ru-" I panted out "Wai-" I couldn't let out a single word

"You're going to feel a little pinch alright" She told me, but before she could do anything else I found both of her hands and flipped us over pinning her down in the process

"Ruby wait" I demand, I felt her body release its tension as she looked at me in the eyes

"I`m sor-" I didn't let her finish as I leaned down and kissed her

"Did you think I was going to let you have all the fun" I smiled

As I kept kissing her, I did everything she did to me; If not more as we continued.

I also made sure to leave a mark on her, just like the one she did to me

When I was done, she flipped us back over and this time she was able to enter me. At first I felt a little pain, but it didn't last long as I felt her go deeper inside of me

As she kept going in and out I finally felt something I haven't felt before and it drove me wild, I looked up at Ruby as she smiled

"I love you" as she said those three words, my heart skipped a beat

When I finally could comprehend what happened I pinned her down once again and I finally went inside her, as her grip on my shoulders loosened I took out my fingers and kissed her one last time before getting off of her

"I love you too Ruby" After all that we both felt tired, Ruby brought the blanket over our naked bodies and shifted closer to me as we finally called it a night.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke up and looked at her friend who was still fast asleep

She got up and stretched feeling a sharp pain in her legs, The dark brown haired teen also felt a stinging sensation on her back and neck

She looked down at her hands and realized that she was covered in blood, she looked over to her friend and all their actions from the previous night came back to her

 _"I guess I really did go there"_ She sighed and smiled to herself _"I wonder what Jade will say when she gets up"_ Ruby headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up

As the dark brown haired girl took a bath, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy; She just took it a step further with the person that she would do anything for.

When Ruby finished cleaning herself off, she headed towards their shared bedroom and searched her bag for some fresh clothes finding her favorite orange dress

Before putting on any cloths, Ruby went around the room and started picking up the mess from the previous night, as she got her head through the opening of the dress she could hear her black haired friend groan in pain

"Good morning sleepy head" Ruby grabbed her slippers and headed towards her bag

"Oh" Jade groaned even louder, she could feel multiple sharp pains on her back "Why do my legs and back hurt so much" Ruby laughed at her friends struggle out of bed

"Well first off" She started "Your hands and thighs are covered in blood, so you should really get cleaned up"

"Wait blood" Jade looked down and saw her blood smeared all over her "Was this all from last night?" She asked

"As far as I know, yes" Ruby sat down on her side of bed "You really did a number on me too" Jade looked at the darker girl who had her back turned to her, She could see a few bite marks and scratches all over her back

"D-did I do all of that" She pointed to Ruby's back "Oh, that looks like it still hurts"

"Well" Ruby started "Does it hurt you?" She questioned in return

"It stin-" She looked at the darker girl "Wait" She started "You did the same thing?"

"Well I couldn't leave you without a few marks" The darker girl teased "You were rough, I`ll tell you that much"

As the thoughts of last night finally returned, Jade realized something very important

"Ruby" She quickly sat up "We can`t tell anyone what happened"

"Yes, Jade I know" Ruby answered back in sincerity "No one will find out, you have nothing to worry about. We'll keep this just between us, alright?" She got up, putting her dress over her head "Now you need to go take a bath and get cleaned up while I fix up this room a little"

"O-okay" Jade got up "I'll go get cleaned up" She headed towards the bathroom as Ruby continued to clean their room

* * *

"Good morning girls" Elfred greeted the two teens "I assume you ladies had a fine night's rest"

"Everything was nice and cozy" Ruby answered "Just like always, you make us feel at home"

"That's because we care about you two" Elfred stared up at the human teen "You two young ladies do a lot for Elfen Moore without question and we appreciate all you have done throughout the years"

"O-oh I'm sure it was really nothing" Jade looked at her dark brown haired friend "Right Ruby"

"Yes, we are even more grateful because you helped us get back to our village when we were younger" Ruby added "You even gave us a cabin to stay in for our visits"

"All that we give you is a big thank you to you both" Elfred started "Now we should really get ready for breakfast before you two leave"

"Y-yes, Elfred is right" Jade spoke up "We don't want any of our family members to worry, we said that we would be back by this afternoon"

"I guess you're right, let's get everything set up" The three got all they needed for breakfast and started setting up.

As they were finished fixing up the table they heard Elfonso approaching them in the distance

"Thank the stars" Elfonso seemed to be out of breath for the moment "I thought you two would have left already"

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to worry if you would have woken up earlier" Elfred scolded the younger elf

"I was up, I just lost track of time is all" Elfonso rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down "And it was for a good reason too"

"Oh" Elfred grew curious "What could this _'Good reason'_ be, I wonder" He rose his eyebrow as he stared at his younger friend

"Well if you must know" Elfonso dusted himself off "I was just talking to Melf, and she just told me that she wants to propose to Elf-lynn!"

Elfred`s eyes widened at the news

"This is great" His calm tone broke "It makes me happy that those two are going to live together as two married souls"

"Well, that's the thing" Elfonso started "Melf is afraid she might say no"

"That`s insane" Elfred frowned "Those two girls have been madly in love with each other for as long as I can remember"

"That's exactly what I told her" Elfonso jumped up

"Excuse me" Ruby interrupted the two elves conversation "But did you just say that the two elves are females"

"Yes of course why?" Elfonso looked up at the girl in confusion

"Oh my dear boy" Elfred told him "In the human world things like that are a very taboo subject"

"It`s not like it's not heard of" Ruby looked over at Jade "It's just that, bad things may happen if something like that was ever brought up"

"That is perfectly understandable" Elfonso shook his head in agreement "But here in Elfenmoor everyone is welcome"

"A-alright we should really start eating before everything gets cold" Jade said a little too quickly

"Alright I'm starving" The younger elf jump to his seat in excitement

The four of them ate their breakfast in peace, with each of them enjoying their calm surroundings.

When the four of them finished eating the girls grabbed their bags, with Elfred and Elfonso by their sides ready to lead them to the human realm.

"This week has been super fun" Ruby hugged the two elves "Just like always you two never fail to make this feel welcoming"

"Well" Elfonso spun around "You two are our guest"

"A-and we thank you for always taking care of us" Jade added, and with that the two girls said their final goodbyes before going through the door.

* * *

The two teen girls walk in silence for most of their way back to Dunnwitty, in all that time Jade kept wondering from where exactly did Ruby learn all the things she did last night

"Ruby" She finally spoke up "Throughout all last night I kept asking myself where exactly did you learn how to do all these things to me"

"Well that's simple Jade" Ruby smile at her friend "My mother told me what to do"

"Wait but I`m a girl" The lighter girl looked at her in confusion "Did really teach you how it's done with another girl?"

"That`s the thing" Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down "She told me how a guy is supposed to do it to a girl, so that's what I did"

"Well that does answer a lot of questions that`s for sure" Jade let out a small chuckle

"And I`ve got to say" Ruby reached out for Jade's hand "You certainly are a fast learner too; You were able to do everything I did and then some"

And with that the girls made it to the village in silence once again.

* * *

"Jade you have to listen to me" Ruby followed a very unset Jade down the rabbit hole and walked after her through an empty field

"No Ruby you don't understand" The lighter girl turned to face her friend "They killed Clarence for showing feelings towards another man, do you have any idea what could happen to us if they find out what we've done"

"That's why you need to hear me out" Ruby grabbed Jade's arm, stopping the other girl from taking another step "We have a better chance of being together than Clarence ever did"

"And why do you say that" Jade's eyebrows furrowed "No one in Dunnwitty or ANYONE in Enchancia for matter of fact will let us be"

"But you are forgetting one more place where everyone can be free" Ruby gave her friend's hand a light squeeze "Where we can be happy with the one we love"

Jade looked at the darker girl in front of her

"What exactly are you talking about?" She asked

"Remember a few months back when I came here to Elfenmoor without you realizing I left?"

"Yes, Sofia was there to visit" Jade started "I was so made you left, I kept stalling stalling her until you came back"

"Well" Ruby reached into her bag "I was the one that asked Sofia to stay with you while I went to go get something here"

"And what was so important that you had to get here" Jade started to get annoyed

"I had to ask Elfred and Elfonso to help me find something special" Ruby took out a small piece of fabric from her bad "Turns out I had to go get it custom made by a blacksmith in Elfenmoor"

"What exactly was it" Jade grew a little impatient

"Jade" Ruby started "That first night a few years ago when we took things over the edge, I knew that this could be something special" She took both of Jade`s hands and looked directly into her eyes "No body in Dunnwitty or Enchancia has to know"

"But here in Elfenmoor, I am here to say" Ruby kneeled in front of her friend "Jade you have been my best friend since we were very little" She took out a silver ring from the small piece of fabric "And that's why I hope with all my heart that you'll say yes"

Jade started to tear up but never broke eye-contact with the dark brow haired girl

"Ruby" Her voice cracked

"Will you be mine for the rest of our lives, here in Elfenmoor?"

Jade was unable to speak anymore words, so instead she shook her head in agreement and let Ruby put the silver band on her ring finger. She kneeled down and took Ruby in for a kiss, she then took the remaining silver band and put it on Ruby`s finger

"Now you're mine too" She giggled

"Well" Ruby got up helping Jade in the process "Not quite yet; First we need a wedding"

Ruby led Jade to where their cabin was

"Come out everyone" She called out "She said yes"

As the two girls walked closer towards the cabin, everyone they knew from Elfenmoor came out of other door and from behind the cabin itself.

Everyone quickly started to set up as Ruby and Jade got pulled aside

"Wow" Jade was watching everyone set up decorations and the wedding altar "You really thought ahead didn`t you?"

"There's one more thing" Ruby to something behind her "Look" Jade turned around to find Sofia holding a light blue wedding gown

"Oh my stars" Her eyes widened "Wh- how does Sofia know?"

"Do you really think I was going to miss my bestfriends wedding" Sofia giggled "When Ruby explained everything I knew I couldn't miss something this important"

"H-how long have you been in on this?" Jade wondered

"I knew for months now" Sofia walked towards her friend "Now, I`ll explain it to you another time; But right now it's time for you to put on your dress"

Sofia helped both of her friends get dressed then quickly went to go help the remaining elves set up

"This dress is tailored to my exact measurements" Jade walked over to soon to be partner "How did you know"

"After messing around with you for so long how can I not" Ruby chuckled

"You sure work fast, I'll tell you that much" Jade gave Ruby one last kiss on the cheek before the ceremony

* * *

A few months later Ruby moved out of her mother's house and with the help of her partner they were able to afford a new house where they lived together as _'Roommates'_ for a year until one faithful day

"Prince James" The young prince of Enchancia came knocking at their door "W-what brings you here your majesty" Jade bowed before the prince

"I need to ask you and Ruby a very important question" Jade stood to the side to let the young prince in

"Jade who is at the door" Ruby froze at the sight of Prince james standing before her "Welcome to our house, your highness"

"Good you're both here" He cleared his throat "I have been looking for you two all over the village, when I went to `s house she told me that you two moved out a year ago" He smiled at the two girls "But thankfully she was nice enough to tell me where you ladies lived"

"Well that`s good of my mother" Ruby pointed to a chair "Why don't you sit and tell us why such a busy prince would take his time and give us a visit"

"Thank you, Ruby" He pulled the chair towards him and sat down "I already talked to Lucinda and she took this offer with open arms, so I'm hoping you two would take it as well"

"Whatever you need, your majesty" Ruby stated

"Would you two like to work in the castle to replace our retiring staff?" He asked "This would also let you work closer to Sofia as well as getting more benefits as a worker"

"Wouldn't you like more qualified people to work alongside you and the rest of the royal family?" Jade looked up at her partner

"That`s the thing" He jumped up, slightly startling the two girls "You two are the smartest girls I know, Every guy that I interviewed had nothing on you ladies; And I know it would make Sofia happy to see you two everyday again" He sighed "There`s a ball that Sof and I are planing and I wanted to surprize her with you three girls working with her"

"I-I guess we can give it a thought" Jade assured

"Brilliant!" He said excitedly "The two job openings are the Royal Stoward, and The Royal Chief/Inventor of gadgets"

"Excuse me your highness, can you give us a second to talk this over in the other room" Ruby took Jade's arm and led her to their kitchen

"What`s a matter Ru?" Jade wondered "Do you think that we should take the jobs or not?" She suggested

"I think we should, we would get so much more than we have here" Ruby smiled at her partner "But it all depend on how you feel about this as well"

"Of course I want to work alongside Sofia again" Both the girls agreed on what to do and headed back to where the young prince was sitting.

"Prince James, we would like to take the jobs that you are offering and we are happy to have the chance to work with you and Sofia"

"That`s great, Sofia is going to be so happy" Prince James stood up "I will take care of all the paperwork, there will also be a flying horse carriage here in five days to get your stuff and pick you two ladies up" He shook both of their hands "I can't wait to be working alongside you"

And with that Prince James left their house and headed back to the castle on his flying horse.

After they saw the young prince leave, the two girls went back inside and quickly packed their things excited for their new life ahead.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone that read this story I hope you liked it. Don't forget to go on my page a read "Mischief" to continue the adventure with James and Sofia...**


End file.
